Noche de microfono abierto
by chico-escudo
Summary: Una rutina de comedia más por chico escudo. Ahora, frente a una audiencia prepárense para una calmada noche de chistes y charlas que les aran reír, tomen asiento, pues esto es una noche de micrófono abierto.


**HOLA, esto es una noche de micrófono abierto, una de esas rutinas en las que un tipo se para en frente de una audiencia y comienza a decir tonterías que de alguna forma se convierten en risas de un bien amado publico.**

**SIERTOS ELEMENTOS A CONSIDERAR**

_Chistes_

Habla seria (bueno, no tanto)

**/respuestas del publico como risas, saludos, gritos, etc/**

Y no será por medio de guiones, libretos o turnos de habla como en "la sopa"

**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. **

**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**

Se alumbra las sombras con la luz del reflector, se ilumina lo suficiente el escenario, dejando a la vista una pared de ladrillos, un banquito, un poco de agua y un micrófono posado en el banquito.

**/YEEEEEEEEIIIII/**

**-Hola damas y caballeros sean bienvenidos a esta noche de micrófono abierto, esta noche los dejamos con el comediante favorito de producciones escudo, un fuerte aplauso para; ¡CHIIIIIIIIIIII…CHICO ESCUDO!-**

Tras la oscuridad de las bambalinas del escenario aparece el ya nombrado anfitrión de esta noche. Vestido traje formal, cabello negro, peinado corto y revuelto, una ligera barba de candado, pero tampoco faltan los lentes oscuros que tanto le gusta usar. Tomo el micrófono y le dio un vistazo previo a la audiencia.

-HEEEEY, que cuenta gente- miro animosamente a todos

**/APLAUSOS/**

-Hola gente, bueno gracias por venir… _adiós-_ da media vuelta y se marcha –_EEEJEEEEH- _regreso –QUE DIJIERON… verdad-

**/AHAHAHA/**

**-**Que bello publico, me alegra que pudieran venir, en serio, es un placer, pero tengo una pregunta…_ ¿Quién es "BRONIES?"_

Un vistazo al público muestra que todos los presentes alzaron sus manos.

-_YEEEIII… casa llena de de pastelillos franceses… Brownies-_

**/OOOHJOJOOOOO/**

Todos cayeron por ese truco. Ahora el chico escudo se sentó en al banquito.

-Bueno, vamos a hablar mis pequeños dulces… vamos a hablar y apuesto que se preguntaran… "De ¿Qué?"… bueno si de verdad se están preguntando de "que rayos vamos a hablar", ¡_entonces cómprense un mapa y ubíquense!.. _

**/AHAHAHAH/**

_-Porque la verdad dudo de que sean tan mensos como para no notar que ahí afuera hay letreros en negritas, tamaño once, que dicen MLP… así que. ¿que se puede esperar en la sección de MLP? si no hablar de MLP_

Se levanto del banquito y comenzó a caminar por ahí, de un extremo al otro, lentamente.

-Dejando en claro lo que vamos hacer… _bueno yo claro… porque_ _ustedes son los que disfrutan el show, sentaditos, cómodos. Mientras yo tan solo estoy aquí haciendo el ridículo en el escenario_-

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-De lo primero que quiero hablar con ustedes son "las cosas que uno no habla en foros de MLP". Los foros, _esos lugares recónditos del internet, en el que los fanáticos salimos del closet…_ en FF, hay foros, son divertidos y entretenidos, pero!... asé poco entre en la pagina de DZ, revise y cheque el lugar por unos minutos hasta que me dije a mi mismo…- se detuvo en seco en medio del escenario -_"HOLLY *#$ %)#_ ESTOY RODEADO POR ANIMENIACOS"-

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-Me sentí como pez fuera del agua… y no es por que no me guste el anime… _sino porque confundí un fanfic erótico furry con un trabajo Fluttermac_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-_Por suerte me di cuenta antes de ponerme comodo… _- suelta un poco la risa -_MMMJJAJAJAJAJAJA_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-Pero después pude encontrar la zona de ponis… y la verdad se vio bien, entretenida, fanfics, imágenes y videos… _pero si quiero mejor me voy a mejores paginas de MLP que no le tengan que pagar renta a naruto, para poder estar en el foro-_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**

-OK, tampoco quiero echarle tierra al anime ni a DZ, es chido, pero nadie puede expresarse bien ahí. Pero no generalicemos, tampoco hay muchos que se expresan bien en paginas como E.D. o B.N. si hay temas pero no muchos a veces … _así que en lugar de pasar por cientos de planillas y reglas para dejar una opinión de la serie en todas esas paginas… se me hiso mas fácil hacer esto-_

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

-Pero en la pagina de imágenes de D.A. ni hablar, una imagen dice mas que mil palabras…_ al menos que sean mil-un palabras claro- _

Una cuanta gente del público aplaudió, mientras que el comediante pasaba a un nuevo tema.

-Bueno, ahora, quiero tratar otra cosa- Dio un paso al frente y se poso de cuclillas para luego poner una mirada seria –Ahora voy a usar mis poderes mentales para saber en que piensan-

Se levanto de nuevo, ahora se quito los lentes oscuros y los guardo en el bolsillo. Coloco su mano derecha encima de su cabeza para que la concentración no se perdiera. Su mirada estaba súper fija en la audiencia, giraba la cabeza posando la mirada sobre todos los presentes. Tras pasar unos pocos segundos, le apunto con el dedo a un espectador.

-Usted señor, esta pensando… _"¿Me habla a mi?"-_

**/AHAHA/**

-usted muchacha- le dijo a otra espectadora – _esta pensando en lo guapo que soy, si lo se sentí muchas vibras viniendo de usted, pero por favor tranquilizase_-

La espectadora tan solo se rio para si misma.

-Usted el de primera fila…- miro al tipo de cerca –esta pensando "_¡Di algo de pinkie! ¡Di algo de pinkie! ¡Di algo de pinkie! ¡Di algo de pinkie!" _

**/AHAHAHA/**

-La chica de atrás que no se ha reído esta pensado, "_esto no valió el dinero del boleto"_

Y eso causo la primera risa por parte de esa espectadora.

-Muy bien, ahora muchos de ustedes están pensando… _"Por favor escógeme a mi"_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-Y el resto que sobra esta pensando… _"¿que paso con los ponis?"_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-Solo mostraba un punto, ahora de regreso a los ponis-

Se alejo un poco de la oriya de la escenografía para tomar un nuevo tema. Por unos segundos no fijo nada y les dio un vistazo a todos.

-¿Qué pasaría, si MLP no saliera en DISCOVERY?

**/¿?/**

-No digo que DISCOVERY no sea una cadena un tanto de respeto en shows y programas… y MLP, debería estar orgulloso de poder aparecer junto a grandes programas como… -comenzó a enumerar las con sus dedos- _"Cliford, El gato del sombre, LAZY TOWN, JELLY JAM, PRINCESAS DEL MAR, BANANAS EN PIJAMAS"-_

**/… … …/**

-Y ahora si mis poderes mentales no fallan… todos ustedes piensan; -pone cara de súper dudas- "_aaaaaaaww, ¿de que mendigas series estas hablando?"-_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Se animo por la buena respuesta del público y se acercó un poco mas.

-Ahora, si al menos saliera en un mejor horario, que en la mayoría de los países latinos es en las mañanas, entre semana y las repeticiones mas vistas los fines de semana! ! ! creo que de verdad, la fanaticada poni, al menos, al menos saldría de solo unos cientos o miles de personas de internet a millonees que ven la tele-

**/YEEEI/**

-_Al menos los gringos pudieron ver la serie, en los sábados, el día mas leve y tranquilo del mundo_ –

**/YEEEI/**

Después de eso, una vez mas comenzó a caminar por el escenario mientras analiza el tema.

-Y que si, ¿si saliera MLP en Cartoon?... bueno, a esto se atendría MLP en el caso de salir en C.N.- se detiene –imagínense, que soy un típico fan, de C.N.

De la nada cambia su expresión a una muy al estilo anime y sus voz a la de un joven de catorce.

-_¡HEY! CHICOS… vamos a salvar el mundo con nuestras esferas diabólicas mientras no vamos a la escuela, ¡SIIII!-_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-O tal vez- retoma el papel -¡_HEY CHICOS!… vamos a competir en un show peligroso con poco interés en el bienestar, en… ¡Isla!.. ¡De!... ¡Ponis!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-_HEY CHICOS… salvemos al mundo transformándonos en monstruos diabólicos, solo por la simple razón de que el universo lo quiere así-_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

_-HEY CHICOS… vamos a abandonar la escuela y a nuestras familias para así poder maltratar a la fauna animal solo para ser el numero uno-_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

_-HEY CHICOS… salvemos al mundo de los aliens de afuera, solo nosotros solos… no importa que exista una policía intergaláctica, buena para nada, que nunca ayuda y mande a unos simples adolecentes a hacer su trabajo-_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Ahí detuvo la actuación del típico fanático de C.N.

-Y esos fueron los mejores escenarios-

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-Seamos honestos, en comparación con las enseñanzas de todas esas series, MLP, educaría a toda una generación de mártires-

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Se aproximo al banquillo y tomo asiento. Saco los lentes oscuros de su bolsillo para colocárselos de nueva cuenta.

-Ahora, ¿Qué pasaría si aparecieran en **"XD"?**

Algunos de los presentes murmuraron algunas cosas, el comediante no pudo escuchar alguna, pero eso lo paso por alto.

-Si estuviera en **XD,** _esto pasaría-_ hace una pequeña pausa para luego imitar la voz de la princesa celestia -_¡HEY LUNA!... ¡ya se lo que vamos hacer hoy!-_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-_O definitivamente ya abríamos visto a una rata negra usando pantalones por ahí-_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Se inclina para el frente, recargándose en una de las rodillas. Toma la botella de agua y decide beber un poco. Después de beber baja la botella al piso de nuevo.

-Ahora, si el canal de "**Nick" **pudiera hablar y tuviera el chance tener a MLP, esto es lo que diría- toma una pausa, baja rápidamente la cabeza y junta las manos para rogar a dios -_¡por favor, por favor, por favor!-_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Dejo el banquillo y dio un par de pasos al frente. Era hora de otro tema para los chistes.

-Pasemos a lo ultimo- dijo sin rodeos –tratemos el ultimo tema-

Los miro a todos, acerco el micrófono y se decidió a hablar.

-Todos nos llevamos por las tendencias, pero… ¿Cuándo uno sabe, que tu franquicia de caricaturas, es una Bomba? ¿Toda una mega sensación?-

Algunos presentes gritaron respuestas como "Ratings" "chismes" entre otras repuestas, pero ninguna era la correcta, no para el comediante de traje.

-Uno sabe, que serie esta de moda…_ cuando visita el marcado-_

**/¿?/**

-exacto… Mercado, mercado de pulgas, mercado ambulante, como le digan en tu país… e incluso en el Mall, centro comercial, Wallmart -

Sin duda eso intrigo a los presentes en el lugar.

_-¿Porque? Pues ahí uno puede comprar productos piratas de sus personajes favoritos a precios más accesibles, a más no poder-_

**/OOOOOOOHHH/**

-_enserio, desde mochilas, playeras, juguetes, pants, y quien sabe que otra cosa mas… uno hace su negocio explotando a los personajes a mas no poder… bueno… siempre y cuando sea la serie hit, en la cadena local de T.V.-_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-cuando yo voy al mercado, veo de todo, desde Ben diez, secundaria monstruo, Perry el ornitorrinco, esferas del dragón, vengadores, batman y el hombre araña…- hace una pausa –curiosonamente… _veo de todo, menos de MLP-_

**/OOOOOOOHHH/**

-uno sabe, que tu franquicia es una ¡BOMBA!... ¡_**Cuando vez a un abuelo buscando cosas de "ANGRY BIRDS" en el mercado!- **_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-¿de quien es la culpa?... _la verdad no quisiera decir que de ¡DISCOVERY KIDS!... o al pésimo horario, sinceramente no puedo esperar para que MLP salga de las comunidades de la internet, y la podamos ver en productos piratas por todos lados-_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA**

-bueno esto ha sido todo gracias a quienes nos vinieron a ver, gracias, muchas gracias, espero que esta presentación de comedia les gustara, tenia la idea desde un tiempo atrás y bueno, exprese algunas dudas y cosas que tenia que decir bueno-

**/YEEEEEEIIII/**

-UNA ULTIMA COSA…yo los reto, los invito, les pido, les imploro a que se expresen, hagan una noche de micrófono abierto, continúen con sus fics, hagan nuevos, oneshots, pero por favor, no se callen, diviértanse, exprésense (de una manera sana y respetuosa claro) y bueno, nos vemos… ¡gracias buenas noches!- se retira tras bambalinas

**-un aplauso damas y caballeros, hasta la próxima-**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Un ultimo aviso, debo atender asuntos importantes esta semana, así que "la sopa puede que tarde" hasta entonces.


End file.
